


Destiny's Drivel

by pearliegrimm



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, Basically just the gang fucking around in Trevor's library, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, HES TREVOR HES NINETEEN AND HE CANT FUCKING READ, I WANTED MORE BLATANT RELATIONSHIP PROGRESSION SO I WROTE MY OWN, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Pining, Trevor's mild alcoholism, Vampires, but weird pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: Trevor twirls the nearly empty bottle around his nimble fingers. “Alucard, you’re quite lucky that your father’s name backwards is kind of foreboding. Dracula... I can’t imagine that working for anyone else’s name. Can you imagine if I had a son, and he waged war against me and then the townspeople called him Rovert? No one would be scared of a Rovert. It just sounds like Robert, but worse. I could easily defeat him with mockery alone.”“I swear on whatever god you pray to, Belmont, I will kill you if you utter another word.”





	1. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber, a liquid, held in a cask. A golden escape for those who ask.

Alucard was never one for meaningless words being tossed in the air. The kind of talk that was used simply to fill space and ease dull minds. Perhaps it was due to his sheltered life perched on Dracula’s knee- a life in which neither of his parents were much for talking of the weather or favourite seasons. 

Or perhaps it was Belmont, whom in a drunken stupor- absolutely would not shut the fuck up even if his life depended on it. Granted, it had only happened one other time in Alucard’s presence- but it wasn’t something he missed seeing. Trevor was half sober at the best of times, but seeing him flat out drunk was always a completely different affair. 

Sypha told him (whined to him) about it through their entire trek to the old Belmont manor. All the instances in which the pair of them fought off Dracula’s minions while Trevor nursed a hangover, the time he attempted to seduce and dance with the barkeep’s broom and the man’s utter lack of a filter as soon as his lips touched a bottle’s.  

 

Apparently all the Belmonts were hopeless drunks that had booze stashed everywhere because as Sypha and Alucard scour through the archives of the underground library- Trevor comes back with at least half a dozen bottles of liquor and a somewhat present flush on his cheeks. 

“Thank fuck they hid some down here before it all went to shit.” Trevor says, half way through a gulp of his first(?) bottle. That of which was already a quarter empty. 

Sypha makes a noise of great annoyance on the other side of the bookshelf Alucard was glancing over. “Trevor, we’re supposed to be looking for something to help us,” she scolds, her accent making the words sound more stern (and less discernable to Trevor.) 

“Well this-” he gestures to the bottle in his hand, “is helping me.” He takes another swig with reckless abandon, plonking himself down on the plush, (yet dusty) armchair laid out in front of the rows of shelves. 

The movement nearly causes the liquid in the bottle to spill, and Trevor quickly rights himself to save it. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that not a drop had been wasted just yet. “Can’t bloody read anyway…”

Alucard raises his eyebrows at that, “you can’t read?”

Trevor snorts, his nose scrunching unpleasantly, “not everyone had access to unbridled knowledge as a child, unlike you.”

Alucard looks at him, utterly incredulous. He gestures to the levels upon levels of information at their fingertips. “What do you call this then, Belmont? A fucking lavatory?” 

“Shut up. I lost all of this when I was young.” Trevor continues, waxing poetic as he slid further down into the chair. Perhaps he’d drunken another bottle on the way back here. He seemed awfully… off for someone only beginning to undo all the good, sober progress he’d been making.

“You were fourteen, Trevor, that’s more than enough time to learn how to read.” Sypha isn’t even glancing in his direction at this point. It nicely reminds Alucard that she had to deal with Trevor even longer than he’s had to. “I learnt when I was four years old.” 

“Yeah, well, I was too busy helping my family save the fucking world from monsters. You don’t need to learn to read to know how to fight, get drunk and get laid.”

Sypha and Alucard exchange glances with one another and then go back to researching. It was probably better if they neglected to indulge him. Even if Alucard had only experienced snippets of his antics- he knew better than to encourage it. But good lord was his voice grating on Alucard’s nerves. It was like a constant reminder that he may have made the wrong choice, a choice that would get all three of them killed.

“Don’t ignore me.” Trevor whines, god, he was impossible to handle when he was like this. Alucard was at his wits end. He feels his fingers clench a little too harshly on an ancient spine of a book.

“Belmont, if you don’t cease your drunken shenanigans, I will take back my word and gut you like the animal you seem to be.” 

Trevor doesn’t even look phased, simply lounging on the seat like a cat in search of sunlight. “Ooh, now is that a threat or a promise?” 

The implication leaves Alucard’s cheeks flushing with blood- an unfortunate side effect of being half-human.

“I’m very skilled in the art of the whip, golden boy.” Trevor slurs, all but rolling off the end of the chair in a poor attempt of seduction. 

Sypha just groans, “I owe nothing to the God your people pray to, but if he is out there, I only hope you find him.” 

 

Trevor’s never really had the opportunity (or the pleasure) to ‘interact’ with people while drunk before this. Unless one was counting the local bartender- or a very cute goat that had begun to chew on his hair as he tried to sleep for the night. 

Meaning that now that he had ‘friends’ of some sort- he couldn’t stop spilling his thoughts. His drunk self was damn near giddy to off load his thoughts. 

He had no idea how much it was irritating both Sypha and Alucard. He just knew that he was having a wonderful time philosophising over everything under the sun.

“Alucard, you’re quite lucky that your father’s name backwards is kind of foreboding. Dracula... I can’t imagine that working for anyone else’s name. Can you imagine if  _ I  _ had a son, and he waged war against  _ me _ and then the townspeople called him  _ Rovert?  _ No one would be scared of a  _ Rovert. _ It just sounds like Robert, but worse. I could easily defeat him with mockery alone.” 

“I swear on whatever god you pray to, Belmont, I will kill you if you utter another word.”

Trevor just rolls his eyes, “the only god I pray to, my love, is this one right here.” He gestures to another full bottle of alcohol before popping the cork and chugging once more.

They had so much work to do before they were to face Dracula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last minute of season two doesn't exist if i stop watching
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)


	2. Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivory, a shade of almost white. The colour is pure- yet holds such spite.

As the day shed it’s summer skin and accepted the gloomy darkness of night once more, Trevor continued to drink like a fish. Further ensuring Alucard that when the final Belmont did, eventually, kick the proverbial bucket- his insides would be completely pickled.

But, with night, came Alucard’s waning patience for the man. He was this close to grabbing the very bottle he drank from and knocking him over the head with it. This, however, would most likely not make Trevor lose consciousness because Alucard has not yet seen any evidence of there being anything going on up there.

“Sypha… Alucard…” Trevor bemoans, tilting to the side of the chair singing their names like they were lyrics in some odd sea shanty. “Sit with me...“

“Go to bed, Trevor, you’re unbearable.” Sypha said, her nose screwing up in distaste as she opened yet another dusty old book (the pages most likely crafted from some poor creature’s skin.)

Trevor snorts, “Hah! That’s what my father used to say to me!” He sloshes the bottle around before taking another swig. “Look at me now!” He looks almost triumphant as he attempts to stand, his chin held high and his nose pointed to the heavens. The only factor failing him was his complete inability to maintain any semblance of balance.

Sypha, understandably fed up with his antics, moves onto a shelf further away from Trevor. Stranding Alucard and leaving him alone with his quite literal worst nightmare.

Trevor promptly feels his legs turn to goats cheese from underneath him and he slides down to the heavily dusted ground with a large thump. His expression still has the same cloudy effect it had maintained over the course of the night, but there’s something more solemn there as well now.

It’s his silence that first has Alucard, tempting a glance over at the man.

“You’re utterly useless, Trevor, how could it be that you don’t have a scrap of talent within you. You’re a Belmont, aren’t you?” He mumbles to himself in a chastising tone, obviously trying to mimic someone else. To Alucard he came off as a lunatic. The half vampire watches as the man touches his finger tip on the rim of the half empty bottle, twirling it around on the ancient floor and simply watching the golden liquid wave around in the glass. “Just do what you do best and run off for a while…” He whispers, completely lost in the entrancing movement of the glass now.

There’s the slightest movement toward his right that breaks his reverie, his hand still on the bottle before it’s snatched away from him.

Alucard, the floating (half) vampire jesus himself, materialises right beside him- the bottle of alcohol in his hand now. Trevor can’t help but think how… strangely perfect he looked like that. Alucard was all gold and white- pristine and cold to touch. Seeing him sat down on the dirty ground daintily holding a liquor bottle was honestly kind of hilarious.

What was even better was when the young man bravely brought the bottle to his lips and took a generous swig. Holding the liquid in his mouth for all of two seconds before spitting it out in incredulity.

“What is this swill?” Alucard exclaimed, his lip curling in utter disgust. He moves his hand to his mouth to wipe away the residue of the offending beverage.

Trevor snorts, yanking the bottle away from the man- lest he try again and waste his precious last bottle. Indirect kiss with a vampire or not- booze was booze. “This is the dregs of about every type of alcohol I could find in this shithole.” Trevor says, taking another drink, up close Alucard can see that he’s cringing every time he downs another sip.

“That can’t be enjoyable to you.”

“It’s not.” Trevor replies casually, not looking at Alucard.

“Then why-”

“This place brings up a lot of memories. Not all of them are good.”

Alucard scowls, “so you choose the cowards way of facing your problems?”

This doesn’t even get a rise out of Trevor, he simply shrugs. “Better than reminiscing.”

Alucard can’t help but feel a strange wave of both pity and empathy pass through him. Trevor and he- they were similar, but they were worlds apart. Neither of them could truly feel what the other was experiencing, yet they had a general idea. Alucard did indeed feel the pain of reminiscence, but he’s assured it’s not the same as Trevor’s.

His own hurt was due to the things that had been taken from him in time, and Trevor’s due to those things not being his in the first place.

Alucard snatches back the bottle and takes a tentative, painful sip. It burns worse than it did on his tongue and slides all the way down his throat like a molten lava. But he expects it this time and it gives him an advantage. “My mother, she-” Alucard begins, not entirely knowing what he was doing with himself. Was he… was he trying to comfort Trevor?

Good god, a vampire and a Belmont, sharing a drink?- the world surely was ending.

“She used to tell me that alcohol was only a temporary way of forgetting.” Alucard confided, a hint of a smile on his face before he could stop it, “and that a hefty hit with an iron spade was the real way to go.”

Trevor feels his own lips begin to turn upwards at that, “your mother… is a very smart woman.”

“She was.” Alucard looks up at the cascades of shelves above him, his expression ever so slightly watery. “She knew exactly when to say things in jest to make me feel better.”

“Ah, so I have to suppose you never did get a face full of spade?”

“This may disappoint you, but no.”

“I don’t think I have one here anyway.” Trevor informs him, “the terrible drink it is!” He takes the beverage from Alucard in one fell swoop and downs a hearty amount of it before handing it back to the other.

Alucard, despite it tasting worse than demon piss (if demons did, indeed, piss) took another swig right beside Trevor.

Yes, Belmont was a whiny child with an addictive personality, yes, he was usually lazy and yes, his drunk ramblings were worse than beggar quality-

But Alucard liked to pride himself on making the right choices, and he doesn’t think this is any exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont kill me but i havent played any of the games so idk anything about trevors parents but loOK,, hes the protagonist WHICH MEANS hes gotta have at least one (1) asshole parent


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, as sweet as it's collector. Rich and golden, bloomed with nectar.

Mutual silence was one of Alucard’s most favourite things. 

Especially when it came to Trevor. A cold, icy silence was assuredly when he liked the man the best.

So as his drunken ramblings scampered off into the voluminous abyss of the cascading labyrinth, Alucard wouldn’t be lying to say they would not be missed whatsoever. More so, infinitely, when it was replaced by the sweet release of  _ quiet _ . 

All the more enticing was that Belmont truly must have begun to sober up if he was being t _ his _ quiet- just another beneficial aspect of this arrangement. However ludicrous considering the sheer amount of alcohol he was harbouring in his system.

Trevor’s head, that had once been resting against one of the thousands of book shelves for some time, tilted then lulled closer to Alucard’s side. 

Ah, that was why he’d shut up.

He was asleep.

Trevor snores quietly where he sits. Alucard can’t help but think how uncomfortable that position ought to be. Sitting upright against a hard surface- no pillow or warmth. Alucard wasn’t entirely human- but he could tell that the castle cobblestones had grown cold from the night outside.

Perhaps it’s sympathy then, that when Trevor’s head inches ever so much closer to Alucard’s shoulder- he doesn’t stop the movement with a firm shake. 

Yes, sympathy, most definitely, Alucard decides with a brief nod to himself, that’s all it was. This man- no, this man- _ child  _ was… troubled, and being here in the Belmont estate surely wouldn’t be assisting him in that. 

Trevor’s head slides downward enough to finally (finally?) rest on Alucard’s shoulder. His unconscious state huffing a contented sigh as he shuffled a little bit closer.

Alucard didn’t really need to  _ breathe  _ like typical humans did- Dracula’s vampire DNA was far more prevalent than his mother’s- meaning that he inherited far more from his father power-wise. 

So when Alucard felt like he couldn’t  _ breathe,  _ like it were something he regularly did, well, he found it quite alarming.

Being this close to a  _ Belmont,  _ a vicious family of hunters that had been slaughtering his kind for years with no reprieve- well, to say it was mildly uncanny would be putting it lightly.

But, Alucard supposed- he wasn’t his father and he very well couldn’t keep a hollow belief like that when it came to Trevor. 

Not only would it be violently hypocritical- but dangerous as well. 

He looks down at the slumbering Belmont and can’t help but be excruciatingly thankful that they’d all decided to wash in the river by the castle. He didn’t smell  _ good,  _ by no means- he was a drunk that reeked of every liquor under the sun. But, at the very least, Alucard wouldn’t be dirtying his coat by being lenient with him for once. 

The next thing Alucard noticed was how utterly,  _ ridiculously  _ long and dark Trevor’s eyelashes seemed to be. Only in sleep- with his eyes closed indefinitely would he have been able to notice it- but now that he had, Alucard doubts he’ll be allowed to forget that the first thought that had come to his mind was, true and simply,  _ ‘pretty.’  _

Perhaps it’s the alcohol in his own being- or simply just the brief reprieve from stress that he’d needed, but Alucard can't help but want to fall asleep here too. (Even if he had been sleeping for… quite some time prior.) There was just something immensely comforting about having someone’s warmth right beside him. It was why he always appreciated his mother’s embrace a touch more than his father’s. Dracula held none of the literal human warmth that Lisa Tepes once fostered and though his father’s protective presence once calmed Alucard down- it was never…  _ cosy _ . 

Probably because it was a hug from fucking Dracula.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Sypha, whom had conveniently gone missing until this moment reappears with a film of dust upon her light hair. It seemed that at some point she’d given up on patting it off and accepted her fate. 

“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Alucard asks her, it’s not exactly venomous- but it wasn’t entirely friendly either. A factor that will make him feel ever so slightly guilty later. 

He liked Sypha he thought her a brilliant and tenacious young woman that reminded him so fondly of his mother. Scorning her never seemed like it were his place. 

“You’re looking at Trevor so sweetly, it’s like honey.” Sypha continues, her use of simile somewhat stunted by the mild language barrier that they held between one another. Not that Alucard could or would mock her for that- his Latin was utterly  _ atrocious.  _ Dracula had even told him so. Immortal being or not- he had feelings, dammit!

“I don’t think you’re looking closely then.” Alucard replies, his voice devoid of mirth. He wasn’t entirely sure what Sypha was implying- but he knew he wasn’t enjoying one moment of it. 

Sypha simply shrugs, her mountainous pile of tomes compared to her strength were mere pebbles, it seemed, as she placed them onto the table nearby with the most extreme ease. “I appreciate you dealing with him instead of me, at least.” 

“He was… troubled. The unfortunate side of being half-human is you still have empathy, I suppose.” Alucard looks down at Trevor, still sleeping without stirring at all. He can’t help but smile just the slightest bit. “He’s not too bad when he shuts his mouth...” 

“Ha! You’re doing it again!” Sypha points at him, like she’d just defrauded a magician. 

“I am not.”      __

Sypha waves it off, “whatever you say,” she moves past the next row of books to a cupboard of some sort, her blue robes flowing like curtains in a draft behind her. “I’m going to get you both a blanket.” 

Alucard most definitely doesn’t appreciate that sentiment. “Trevor is not a child, Sypha, nor am I.” 

 

Sypha feels a smile tug at her lips, “that’s sorely debatable, Alucard. The pair of you, to me, are like children that have a strong penchant for saying fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let trevor and alucard say fuck!!!!
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)


	4. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet, soft like welcome touch. Well, at least believed as such.

It’s the late afternoon after his binge when Trevor slovenly shuffles into where Alucard and Sypha both reside. The two were pouring themselves over dozens of written sources that smelled so harshly of dust and  _ dead insects  _ that it had them stifling sneezes at every spare moment. 

The candle that Sypha has burning bright on the mantle beside her has Trevor eliciting a groan and alerting them of his presence. So much for a sneaky approach.

“Ah, I see the sleeping beauty has awakened.” Alucard says dryly, not looking up from his book. It was a particularly interesting philosophy on vampiric magic and he didn’t want to put it down. Even if it did describe his kind as monsters-  _ It had a velvet lining!  _

Trevor flips him off before throwing himself down onto the nearest chair, covering his eyes from the light with his hand- a calloused and scarred old thing that had Alucard curling his lips. “Look who’s talking, asshole.” 

“How’s your headache, Trevor?” Sypha asks him, mirth crossing her lips, “do you remember anything from last night?”

“Leave it alone, Sypha.” Alucard warns, his golden eyes glinting up at her. She’d been looking far too  _ pleased  _ with herself since the night previous. He knew it had everything to do with the small amount of  _ empathy  _ Alucard had shown toward Trevor. 

At the very least he knew now to never have nurturing human emotions ever again. Especially around Sypha. 

Trevor glances at the pair of them, his eyes narrowing. “No, as a matter of fact,  _ I don’t,  _ quite recall,” is his haughty reply, his voice still groggy from sleep and ale- it doesn’t have the same effect as it ought to. Trevor tries to disguise his chagrin with more words, only for it to have the sheer opposite effect. “Did I try to take my clothes off using my whip again?” He pats himself down and finds him without aches and cuts (aside from his head.)

That couldn’t be it. 

Sypha rolls her eyes with a soft kind of affection, more than willing to fill him in, “no Trevor, you fell asleep and Aluc-”

_ “Sypha.”  _

She smiles sheepishly, “but I’m a  _ speaker,  _ I have to spea-”

“Then speak of something else then.” Alucard is back to staring at another book- but there’s a slight twitch at the center of his brow that wasn’t there before. 

Trevor only seems more confused, darting between the two of them like the evidence would be revealed if he kept staring. This weird sort of tentative  _ tension  _ between the two of them was overall rather strange. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t keep my own happenings from me.” 

“It is of no importance.” Alucard quickly snaps, his gaze darting about the translucent pages with an inhuman fervour.

Trevor sets his jaw, feeling cool indignation rise in his chest like the tide. “Tell me, then _ I’ll _ decide if it’s important.”    
The pair of them narrow their eyes at one another while Sypha watches with rapt attention. She really ought to leave their secrets between them- but there was nothing within her moral code detailing that she couldn’t  _ help.  _

_ “ _ Come now,  _ Alucard,  _ you said yourself it’s better if we practice candor with one another.” 

“That’s bold of you to say, Belmont, considering you’re… You.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Alucard just sighs, his  _ stupid  _ perfect hair brushing into his  _ stupid  _ pretty eyes with that  _ stupid  _ expression on his face.

Trevor very much so believed that everything about Alucard was  _ stupid. _

“It’s none of your business Belmont. If you were so drunk last night you don’t even recall what happened, that’s your own fault.”

Sypha looks between the two of them, struck between being amused and interested, yet exasperated. This obnoxious brand of camaraderie that the pair of them had going on was toeing the line with every step. If she didn’t lay rest this petty squabble- it would only dwindle further into the night, and she couldn’t very well have  _ that. _

“Trevor, how do you suppose you woke up in an actual bed this afternoon, rather than some decrepit corner?” 

Alucard hisses, for once making himself seem actually  _ vampiric. _

Trevor scratches his head, “that  _ is _ curious. When I’m drunk I usually just pass out where I’m sat…” 

Sypha nods, motioning him along like he were a child. He was nearly there. 

Trevor is silent for a moment before he makes a small gasp of recognition. His expression morphs into one of extreme confusion and… flusteredness? “Alucard… Did you… Carry me to bed last night?” 

Upon hearing the suggestive wording Belmont had so haphazardly chose, the dhampir immediately chokes on air. If he’d partaken in a cup of tea that day, it would have most certainly gone all over the parchment at this point. 

But still, he doesn't deny anything. He wouldn’t lie. His mother told him never to lie.

“Fine. After you passed out like some  _ swine  _ that had broken into a liquor barrel- I did have the decency to drag you into one of the chambers we’d passed along the way.”

“Blanket and all,” Sypha adds cheerily. 

“There was a chill.” Alucard replies with a bite- his fangs were showing now. 

The young speaker isn’t deterred whatsoever. “And he carried you like you were a damsel locked away in a tower.” 

_ “Sypha.  _ Do you have a death wish?”

She sizes him up, hands on her hips and braveness in her heart. “I’m going to go fight Dracula, am I not?” 

Okay, that was fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alucard probably gay panicked and tucked the bih in as well #needmeafreaklikethat


	5. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wax, dripping, burning the flesh. A marking before the day's refresh.

Trevor couldn’t help but feel akin to a bumbling lackey in the grand scheme of this trio. Due to his… Illiteracy, Trevor really couldn’t do much beside fight away the monsters that came to their doorstep and bring his other two companions the books they described. (Usually by colour and material.) As the nights grew long and the flame that Sypha had conjured flickered with falling candle wax, Trevor was usually the first to feel his eyelids grow heavy with lethargy.

But not tonight.

Alucard clicks his tongue- a mannerism that Trevor gathered was one of petulant irritation and impatience. He stretched out his neck, his mouth angled in a way that allowed Trevor to get a good look at the man’s fangs. 

“I believe that doing nothing but  _ researching  _ day in and day out is growing detrimental to our cause.”

Sypha makes a noise in the back of her throat- perhaps of agreement but Trevor isn’t all that sure. She had a habit of slipping into the language she’d last been reading without realising and Trevor was almost anticipating for her to start speaking Greek to the pair of them. 

She opens her mouth and catches herself, her lips shutting closed with a tight strain. The darkness around her eyes had only grown with the twilight and she’d been stifling yawns since the afternoon. “Hmm, you might be right, Alucard. I’ll retire for the evening.” She replies- normally not as lenient- Sypha had always been the last one at the table after the other two had bid goodnight.

She must have truly been tired for her to say that. 

“I think that’s for the best.” Alucard replies, shutting his book with a strange kind of delicacy that Trevor wanted to raise his eyebrows at. 

He looks at the pair of them now, turning his gaze on these sensible, common sense filled beings and is utterly confused.“Who are you people and what have you done with my friends?” 

The only causation for this is, most definitely, sleep deprivation. Only a severe lack of rest could turn these bookworms in for the night. Perhaps they’d finally realised that overworking was almost as bad as laziness.

Sypha huffs out a tired laugh, “you just called us your friends.” 

Oh, he had. 

Trevor feels his chest swirl with a strange amount of embarrassment- then he lets out a dry laugh, “Hmm, I suppose I did.” 

For some reason after that, Alucard’s neutral expression turns a little bit sour. He angles his gaze toward the remaining Belmont heir in a way that has Trevor wondering if there was something on his face. 

 

As Sypha moves to the sleeping quarters she’d laid claim on, both Alucard and Trevor remain stationary- seated at the stiff cedar table burdened greatly with ancient tomes. It was a wonder it hadn’t collapsed yet. 

“Aren’t you going to bed?” Trevor asks him, his eyes lazily moving up to meet Alucard’s. Even sober Trevor had to admit that there was just something special about Alucard’s eyes. They held an almost feline aspect to them that was so entirely enticing. 

That mere thought alone, Trevor thinks, has his entire family rolling around in their graves. 

But he was not his family. And they were not him. 

Alucard looks off into the abyss of shelves behind Trevor’s head with a weary kind of exasperation. “I’m not tired.” 

“Then why did you-”

“Sypha is far too stubborn to be the first to admit defeat.” 

Trevor nods, oddly impressed, “clever.” He obviously knew Sypha quite well. It only made sense, he supposed. The pair of them were spending a lot of time together researching- talking- they probably knew a lot about each other’s mannerisms now. 

Why did that send a little spike of envy into Trevor’s chest. 

“It wasn’t the only reason I sent Sypha away. “ Alucard continues, a quiet cunning in his voice that sent a chill down Trevor’s spine. “I wanted to speak with you  _ alone.” _

Trevor rests his elbow on the table- hand on his cheek. “Strange. I had a dream that started off like this.” 

Alucard raises a thin eyebrow at that, almost looking intrigued “oh?”

“Well, we weren’t as clothed as we are now-” 

Alucard snarls, “I thought you were going to say something of import for once- yet instead you resort once more to your childish teasing.”

See, Trevor wouldn’t blame Alucard for thinking that was childish teasing- but the truth was- It really wasn't. 

But it was probably for the best if the dhampir thought it was all in jest. 

Alucard’s anger is quelled as he apparently remembers exactly what he’d intended to say soon enough. His fiery expression is soon replaced by one of melancholic reflection- it’s something that Trevor isn’t sure he’s quite a fan of. He almost preferred being growled at. 

“I knew telling this to Sypha wouldn’t go down as well but…” It’s strange, Trevor had never seen Alucard this tongue tied before. “I know my father. I know he would never kill me. Which means that- when the time comes for us to fight- If- if something goes wrong, If he captures me...” Alucard reaches into his top coat pocket and draws out a wooden stake, sharpened to perfection and holds it out to Trevor. “I want you to kill me before I’m taken.” 

Trevor looks at it, icy shock filling his veins, he stares at the sharp piece glaring back at him with a nervous fervour that he never knew resided within him. “But- why?”

Alucard purses his lips, “I never want to be a prisoner in a place that was once filled with cherished memories of my childhood.”

Trevor looks at him, then about the library- at the dust covering his family crest and the hauntingly beautiful disrepair this great labyrinthe had gone into. “I suppose I understand what you mean.” He says, tilting his gaze to the other man. “But I won’t need the dagger.”

Alucard frowns at him, his hold on the stake waning with confusion, “why not?” 

Trevor isn’t even half sure if what comes out of his mouth next is the truth.

But it’s a future he’s hopeful of attaining. 

“Because we’re going to win.” 

Alucard immediately fixes him with a nasty look, his elegant fingers tightening around the weapon outstretched. “There is a thin line between heroism and idiocy, Belmont and you toe it everyday. You can’t possibly say that with full certainty.”

Trevor waves off the pompous insult just this once and stares the cumbersome dagger right in it’s splintered face once more. He moves his hand almost unconsciously onto Alucard’s, gently placing the stake- and the hand accompanying down onto the table. “We’ll make it out of there, and when we do- you’re going to teach me how to read for my troubles.”

 

Alucard isn’t sure what it is about Belmont that makes him so entirely,  _ endearingly  _ frustrating. But it’s getting to the point that it’s as if there’s legitimate  _ affection  _ growing between the two of them. Alucard’s lips curl upwards just the slightest bit- Trevor’s hand still on top of his. 

“Why wait until then? Let’s begin now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry netflix,,, but leaving alucard in the castle was FUCKED up y would u do this


	6. Marble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marble, a stone, blaring and pale- leading upon a cracked black trail.

Looking upon Dracula’s castle now- his old home, Alucard can’t help but feel the strangest curlings of nostalgia rise up within his chest. He knew it was wrong- he knew it was damn near sacrilegious- but he’d missed the long sweeping turrets and the dark corridors. 

He’d never been afraid of the dark because of it, rather the absence of warmth that was ever present in his childhood. His mother’s laugh always echoed through those looming halls and his father’s guiding hand on his head had shielded him from whatever came from the dark. 

It was cold now, the night had grown cruel with winter. The frost bitten trees that had been spared by the behemoth of a lair gust icily in the wind like nothing more than a pile of sticks. It was desolate save for their greatest enemy. 

“Are you ready?” Trevor asks him, as they rise to meet their next challenge- one that he’s not sure they’ll all make it out alive for. 

Looking at the two people that had been chosen by destiny to join him on this trek- he can’t help but laugh a little. An audacious, tyrannical speaker girl with a penchant for nosiness and the final dark, bleeding and  _ drunk _ stain on the Belmont family line.

Alucard wants more than anything to believe that this destiny that everyone had spoken of was pure and utter drivel. But as they grew with one another- as he learnt more about his companions and as they learnt more about him… He isn’t sure if that’s quite the case. There’s a very fair chance that the cards that he’d played had been in his own favour after all.

“I want to thank you both for… For joining me.” Alucard tells them, he makes sure to meet their eyes for as long as he can bear. It’s harder than he imagined- there’s a blurriness in his vision that hadn’t been there before. “I know that even if we perish, we will not fail- for if our trio has made it this far without killing each other, anything is possible.”

Trevor makes a face of discomfort, an expression usually saved for when he was trying to sound out a big word in a book. Instead of directing it at a page though, he looks at Alucard. “I know there’s a chance we won’t make it out of there.” He keeps his gaze pinpointed onto the dhampir. “And I know I’ve been one to avoid problems like this one before.” Trevor finally darts his eyes to the ground, “but, ugh, fuck it, I could be a carcass in less than an hour.” With the typical Belmont fashion, fast and brutal, Trevor grabs Alucard by his coat and presses their lips together in a kiss.

Alucard is so shocked that he doesn’t close his eyes for the first moment, instead simply embracing the sheer closeness that they were sharing at the moment. Trevor’s dark eyelashes, his flushed cheeks- his unexpectedly soft hair, Alucard was entranced. 

But then, with a swift vampiric composure he closes his eyes and leans into him. 

It would be a lie to say that him and the Belmont heir hadn’t been growing… closer over the course of their journey. It would also be a lie to say that Alucard didn’t harbour some tender feelings for the man, but he didn’t for a moment think that they would possibly be returned.

It was a true betrayal of his father for him to be embracing a Belmont at this moment but, in the end, that was what they were here to do anyhow. 

Trevor wasn’t one to finish things he’d started but he is the first to pull away- with a strange amount of softness Alucard may add. 

“Holy shit.” They can hear Sypha exclaim in the background, her voice sounding just as surprised as Alucard felt on the inside. “You actually did it.”

Trevor meets his eyes with a determined expression, his hands still grasping the lapel at Alucard’s jacket. “Don’t die. There’s a lot of things I want to try with you, vampire boy.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of dying quite yet, Bel-” His molten gold eyes soften into something less piercing, like the warm colour of a beginning sunset. “Trevor.”

Whatever was to happen in Dracula’s castle, if they were to die or if they were to prosper in the ashes of Alucard’s own father- there was one thing now that the dhampir was irrevocably sure of;

Despite Belmont’s cloying prickliness, his penchant for too much alcohol and his indisputably infallible stupidity at times-

Alucard, without a doubt, cared immensely for him. 

“Let’s do this.” Sypha says, her eyes shining with excitement- almost. She seemed even more exhilarated by the kiss than the actual participants. “For love!”

The other pair choke on their own breath, but Alucard’s come to notice that the pair of them- though extremely different- have impeccable composure at times.

“How about… for humanity?” Trevor coughs, looking uncomfortable at Sypha’s extreme forwardness.

Sypha makes a dismissive noise with her mouth, “it just doesn’t have the same ring to it.” 

 

The doors at Dracula’s castle were looming and frightening- but they were the doors that Alucard grew up within. He would not deter now- he wasn’t afraid. Not this time. 

 

“On my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic- I had a lot of fun writing all fancy- it was so weird having to look up whether or not these dumbasses would have had shovels around in their time period lmaooooo

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)


End file.
